1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic printing apparatus and a printing system, and, in particular, to an electrophotographic printing apparatus and a printing system having a configuration for detecting a position of an image transfer sheet medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 8-230231 discloses a digital image forming apparatus. In this apparatus, during conveyance of transfer paper to a toner image transfer position, paper end position detection is carried out, and a position of writing a latent image is controlled appropriately for correcting a possible skew of the transfer paper that is detected.
Japanese Laid-open Utility-Model Application No. 1-76835 discloses a copier in which, during conveyance of transfer paper to a toner image transfer position, intermediate rollers and registration rollers are provided in sequence, and, when the registration rollers feed the transfer paper to the toner image transfer position, the hold of the transfer paper by the immediate rollers is released to avoid meandering of the transfer paper.
However, even applying such a method, it may be difficult to positively detect, even with a simple configuration, a possible printing start position error.